Second Chance
by xXxZanessaIsForeverxXx
Summary: When Troy Bolton moved to Los Angeles to play for the Lakers, he never expected the visitor that appears at his door eight years later: his daughter. Based loosely off of The Game Plan.  Troyella!


_**Second Chance**_

**Summary: When Troy Bolton moved to Los Angeles to play for the Lakers, he never expected the visitor that appears at his door eight years later- his daughter. **_**Troyella**_**. Based loosely off of **_**The Game Plan.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Trailer:**_

**26-year-old Troy Bolton had everything- a house, a great position playing for the Lakers, lots of money- everything but a love life…**

"We're done, Troy! Don't ever try to call me again because I won't answer!" screamed Kara.

"Kara, wait. I'm sorry. Give me another chance. I won't hurt you again, I promise," Troy pleaded.

The door slammed in his face, giving him a definite-and harsh- answer.

**Everything reminded him of his high school sweetheart…**

Sitting on his bed, Troy leaned down and pulled the box out from underneath. He opened it quickly. It didn't take him long to find his treasure. He stared at it for a long moment- it was a framed photo of he and Gabriella at Graduation.

A tear fell down his cheek as he clutched the photo to his chest. Looking out at the stars, one question plagued him. _Why did I let her leave?_

**Meanwhile, in New York City, Gabriella Montez is trying to raise her eight-year-old daughter, Madison, while also trying to keep up with her writing for the New York Times.**

"Mommy, I can't find my lunch box!" Madison called from the living room of the tiny apartment.

"Well, sweetie, do you remember when you saw it last?" Gabriella replied, trying to finish typing the news story she had been assigned. It had been due the day before, and her boss had given her a warning that if she slipped again, she'd be out of a job.

"I think…I think…in the taxi."

Gabriella sighed. Money was tight, with rent, bills and such mishaps as this. Sometimes she wondered why everything had to be so hard.

Her boyfriend didn't care. All he wanted was sex. He'd come over, spend the night, and leave early the next morning. She knew she should break up with him, but she didn't want to be alone.

A lone tear fell from her eye, dropping dramatically onto the keyboard of her laptop…

**Until she lost her job…**

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. We have to let you go," her boss said.

"But…but…can't you let someone else go? Someone who doesn't have a family to support?" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella."

**And her boyfriend became abusive…**

"I'm pregnant, Alex," Gabriella said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Damn it, Gabriella, don't give me any of that shit," Alex said, slapping her across the face. "You're a slut. That baby probably isn't even mine!"

"It is yours, and you know it!"

He grabbed her from behind, holding her tight. "How can I be sure? Your Ex doesn't even know about Madison! Am I right?"

She was silent for a moment, not wanting to start this conversation up again.

"Answer me, bitch!" he yelled, spitting in her face as he did so.

"At least Troy loves me," she whispered.

"Then why isn't he still with you?"

"Because I had to leave! I wanted to work for the Times! But now I don't even have that!" she screamed.

With that, she ran into the bathroom and began to sob.

**The hardest decision she's ever had to make…**

_That's it. I have to take her to him. She'll be better off there. I'll come home and search for a new job. Troy will love her, just like I do. Right?_

**Was giving up her daughter.**

"Madison, sweetheart, come here. Mommy needs to talk to you."

"What is it, Mommy?" Madison asked, her big brown eyes sparkling.

Gabriella sighed, knowing this would break her daughter's heart. But she had to do it. It was the only way she was going to get her life back on track. They'd see each other again someday, she knew it.

"Sweetie, Mommy's going to take you to live with your Daddy in L.A."

"But Mommy, I don't want to live with him! I want to live with you! Please don't make me go!"

Tears formed in Gabriella's eyes. "Sweetie, Mommy has to do this so I can come home and get a new job. I'll come back for you, I promise."

"But he's a basketball player!" Madison exclaimed, glancing over at the game- Phoenix vs. Los Angeles. Troy was playing- and they were winning.

Gabriella glanced over too, just in time to see Troy's determined blue eyes come across the screen.

"I know, Maddie, but he has enough money to take care of you. Just think. You'll have a new room, and lots of toys…and…and…" she couldn't bring herself to say the last sentence. Finally, she whispered it. "And someone to love you and take care of you properly."

"And you won't forget about me, Mommy?"

Tears fell freely from Gabriella's eyes. She shook her. "No, Madison. I love you. Please do this for me."

"And you promise you'll come back for me?"

Gabriella nodded. "I promise, Madison."

**Three days later, in Los Angeles, Troy was sitting on his couch watching highlights from the game when there was a knock on the door.**

"Who could that be?" he asked himself. It was 10pm…it couldn't be Chad and Taylor. They had strict bedtime rules because of their daughter Asari.

Curiously, he stood up. Opening the door, he said, "Hello?"

"Hi!" a small voice exclaimed.

He looked down to see a very familiar face. This young girl looked a lot like…

"Gabriella?"

"Nope! I'm Madison. My Mommy's bringing all of my suitcases in. She'll be here in a minute. Your name's Troy Bolton, right?"

"Wait…who are you?"

"You're silly! I already told you, my name's Madison."

"No, I mean-"

"Madison, where are your manners? I told you to be polite," a feminine voice called from within the darkness. Her figure came into the light. There she was. The love of his life.

"Gabriella?" he asked.

"Troy...we need to talk."

**When it was time for Gabriella, to leave, Troy begged her not to go.**

"Gabriella, stay here. Don't go back to him. He's hurt you enough. Don't go to New York. You could find a job right here in L.A."

"No, Troy, I have to go home. I'm sorry."

With that, Gabriella headed out to the taxi that would take her to the airport.

"But I don't know how to take care of her! I need help!" he called.

Gabriella waved at him from the back window, sadness in her eyes.

"Take care of her, Troy. It'll come to you someday. You'll get the hang of it," she whispered, wiping away her tears.

**Madison needed attention…**

Troy turned back to look at her.

"Well, Madison, I guess it's just the two of us now."

**Will Gabriella change her mind and come back? **

Gabriella is standing in the rain outside the airport, looking back in the direction she had come from. She glances at the terminal for a second before turning and running back to the taxi.

**Will she and Troy find love again?**

"I've missed you so much, Gabriella."

"I've missed you, too, Troy."

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me about Madison?"

"I…I thought you'd be mad at me for not telling you that I was pregnant."

"Gabi, I could never be mad at you."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, too, Troy."

"Do I get a second chance?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Troy. You get a second chance."

Troy leans in to kiss her.

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Special Guest Star Madison Pettis as Madison Bolton**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie-Danforth**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**and**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**in**

_**Second Chance**_

**

* * *

****So uh, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**


End file.
